Family Matters
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Taylor is left raising her and Chad's daughter all by herself, after Chad leaves. Now they meet up and he wants back in her and his daughters life, Will Taylor let him though? CHAYLOR pairing all the way. Rated T for some language. Read, Review and Enjoy.
1. Trailer

**Authors Note: Here is a new story –does new story time dance- anyways it's a total Chaylor and this is just the preview thing of it…kinda like a trailer…the Bold is what famous voice over guy says. And then the italics are actions you know the drill. Oh and I came up with this in the shower just like….a while ago…anyways moving on ENJOY.**

**They once were happy**

_Shows a smiling Chad and Taylor_

**But when he moves away after high school**

_Shows Chad driving off without an explanation for Taylor_

**And she gives birth to his baby girl**

_Shows a picture of a little girl_

**And he has no idea that he is a father**

_Flashes to Chad playing basketball_

**8 years later they meet up again at the most unusual place**

_Changes to Taylor cleaning a hotel room and Chad walking into the room_

**What will happen when young little Mika asks about dad?**

_Changes to an 8 year old daughter asking Taylor "Mommy where's daddy?"_

**What will Taylor say?**

_Flashes to Taylor talking to Mika, "Daddy left us sweetie"_

**When Chad finds out he's a father what will he do?**

"_I'm a father and you didn't have the guts to call me and tell me?!" Chad yelled at Taylor._

"_You left me and I raised her all on my own. So as far as I'm concerned she doesn't have a father because he left us" Taylor yelled back._

**Will they become a family?**

_Changes to Chad hugging Mika closely._

**Or will they not even try**

"_Come on Mika, daddy doesn't want us here right now" Taylor said picking up Mika and carrying her out._

**Starring: Monique Coleman**

_Flashes to Taylor hugging Mika and kissing her head, then changes to Taylor smiling._

**Corbin Bleu**

_Changes to Chad sighing and then changes to him playing basketball._

**Kylee Russell as Mika**

_Shows Mika playing outside, changes to her sitting in a room waiting for her mom._

**Coming soon to a computer near you.**


	2. Mommy?

**Hey all its me again, as promised a new update on one of my new stories. This chapter might be a little short, because its like the introduction and what not, so don't throw stuff at me. Its kinda like background information and what not. So here it is.**

Taylor and Chad were smiling as they were making out in Chad's room. They've been together since the triple win, they didn't care that people talked about them and said things about them. It was just them and no one else, Chad had Taylor pinned under him as he kissed down her neck as she moaned a bit. After a while, they finally made love to each other since they were going to graduate in the next couple of days. They had used protection and everything but it didn't stop it from happening.

After graduation, Chad got a letter to saying he was drafted to play Pro Ball right out of high school and he had to leave right away. He was happy and he didn't really have a chance to tell Taylor figuring he would talk to her and still see her. But little did he know nothing like that would ever happen. He'd be leaving two main things in his life, and one he wouldn't know about until 8 years later.

Chad had packed up his jeep and was getting ready to head out for LA to play for the LA Lakers. He hadn't really thought about Taylor in the last couple of days since she said she wasn't feeling good, and he didn't want get sick before he left. But today Taylor was feeling better and she went over to Chad's house, she walked since she only lived like a street or two over. She wanted to tell him the great news that she was pregnant. But why the time she got there she saw Chad's jeep going down the street already. She saw how full it was with his stuff, he was leaving she knew it. She felt a pang in her heart as she started to bawl as she fell onto the grass and tried to breathe.

Taylor after a while stood up as she slowly walked home, she looked at her stomach as she patted it gently. "Its okay, baby, I won't leave you like daddy did" She said whipping her eyes as she went home and told her mom what happened and told her mom that she was pregnant but said she wanted to keep the baby. And she didn't want her mom to say anything to Mrs. Danforth or anything. But she told her mom who the father was as she took one year off college to have Mika.

Taylor went back to College after a year as she got 2 jobs as she stayed home, she didn't go away for school so her mom and dad could help her with Mika. Her parents were actually really supportive of her keeping Mika and couldn't be happier helping Taylor go back to school. She graduated a couple years later, and she couldn't be happier herself. She went home and picked up a 5 year old Mika who was already speaking and a very bright girl. She had wild hair much like her father, but Taylor and her mom always made it cute and adorable. She kissed her daughter as she pulled out some presents for Mika, since it was her birthday. Taylor hadn't heard from Chad in years but she saw him on t.v. all the time playing basketball. She never actually watched the games but she knew they were on as she just saw how hot he had gotten.

A couple more years went by as Taylor had now become a manager at a nice hotel in the New Mexico as Mika was in the back room since her grandparent's couldn't take her today and school had gotten out for Mika.

"Sweetie you got to be a good girl for Mommy okay?" Taylor asked kissing Mika's head as the little girl nodded.

"Okay mommy" Mika said sitting down behind the main counter on the floor as she started to do her homework.

"Good girl sweetie" Taylor said smiling as she went to check people in. When she got a phone call saying the LA Laker's team needed rooms and pronto and he listed off the names of the players and she almost dropped the phone when they said Chad Danforth. She quickly recovered herself as she entered everything into the computer.

"You're all set, but how will you paying for this sir?" Taylor asked the man on the phone as he gave the credit card information as she typed it all in and said he was all set and asked when they would be coming. He said that night and they need rooms right away. Taylor nodded as she sent the maids to go clean the rooms right away. But they were down a maid so she had to clean the one room.

"Okay sweetie you want to stay here and finish your homework or do you want to follow mommy?" Taylor asked bending down to Mika's eye level as she grabbed the room key.

"I want to go with you mom" Mika said as she put her stuff away and put it under the front desk, the hotel owner understood Taylor's situation and welcomed Mika to the hotel as long as she stayed out of everyone's way. And he let her go wherever she wished as long as she had someone with her to watch her. Taylor grabbed Mika's hand as she went to the room as they started to pick up since the room was pretty much clean but some things were out of place. Mika helped Taylor as she smiled, but what they didn't know was that Chad came in and saw Taylor.

"Taylor?" Chad asked in shock his face pale as he looked her over, damn she had gotten hot he thought to himself.

"Mommy, we need more towels" Mika said poking her head out of the bathroom as she was replacing the towels.

"Mommy?" Chad asked confused looking from Mika to Taylor and back to Mika.

"Mika come here sweetie, let's leave Mr. Danforth to get settled in his hotel room" Taylor said holding out her hand as Mika walked around Chad and went to Taylor as she picked up the little girl.


	3. Questions

**Yup another update on Family Matters…Coventry is still under construction but the first chapter WILL be up before my birthday. Anyways you all know I don't own anything. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chad looked at Taylor and the little girl in her arms. She looked to be about 8 years old, which was around the time Chad had left in the first place.

"Tay…" Chad said softly still confused as Taylor walked around him with the girl in her arms.

"It's Ms. McKessie to you sir" Taylor said formally, she wasn't going to let him ruin everything that she had worked for. She had built herself a wall of protection around her and Mika and no one not even her old lover Chad Danforth would bring it down.

"Ms. McKessie….can I ask you something?" Chad asked nervously as she opened the door to the room and turned around.

"Of course Mr. Danforth what can I do for you?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Who's her father?" Chad asked pointing to Mika in Taylor's arms. Taylor just put on a smile and took a deep breath.

"No one important Mr. Danforth, no one important" She said coldly as she turned and left him in his room with his mouth wide open. He had to figure out who was the girls father, he didn't care what it would take. He wanted a family with Taylor and if she had a daughter with someone else he'd hunt the man down and hurt him.

In the elevator, Taylor took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she looked at her daughter as she put Mika down.

"Mommy who was he?" Mika asked.

"No one important sweetie, no one important to you" Taylor said with a fake smile but Mika didn't see the fakeness as soon as they reached the ground level. Mika ran out of the elevator to go play with one of the employees who ran the daycare. Taylor let out a sigh of relief as she went back to front desk to make some phone calls.

"Yes….I know….please sir let us make it up to you….yup….sure…no problem…thank you sir" Taylor said hanging up from the phone call she had when the phone rang again as she noticed it was one of the rooms.

"Front Desk, Taylor speaking how may I help you?" Taylor asked as she picked up the phone to answer it.

"Taylor, who is Mika's father?" Chad asked on the other end sounding demanding.

"Chad I don't have time for this I'm trying to work" Taylor said her voice sounding annoyed as she looked around at her co-workers who didn't seem to notice that it had become a somewhat personal phone call.

"Taylor please I just want to know who it is" Chad said over the phone his voice sounding softer than before almost begging. Taylor sighed as she looked around her once more.

"You are" Taylor said and hung up the phone before he could respond. She sighed as she went back to checking people in with a fake smile on her face. Now all she wanted to do was to go home with Mika to her apartment that she could finally afford.

Back in Chad's room he looked at the phone…Mika was….his?! He couldn't believe it, how could that be? They only had sex one time and right after that he moved. And Taylor never got in touch with him to tell him that he had fathered a child. But why didn't she? Maybe she tired to but couldn't get through to him? He had so many questions running through his mind and he wanted them answered….NOW. After 8 years of not knowing he wanted to know everything that he missed. And he wasn't going to stop until he figured it all out.

He ran out of his hotel room after grabbing his keys and everything and shutting the door behind him. He wanted answers and he was going to get them face-to-face. He went to the elevator as he hit the lobby button as he waited impatiently as the elevator seemed to be moving in slow motion with the lame elevator music. As the elevator dinged for the lobby floor Chad dashed out dodging people as he desperately looked for the front desk. He saw Taylor and Mika starting to leave the hotel as he picked up the pace. What he didn't notice was a bell boy cart infront of him, and it was unfortunate timing that he fell and someone from the media was there and took a picture of him.

A bunch of luggage had landed on top of Chad as he pushed it all off and noticed Taylor and Mika no longer in site. He got up and ran outside looking down both sides of the street for them….no such luck. He turned and went back inside as he went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, did Taylor McKessie just leave?" Chad asked the lady behind the counter. She looked up from her work.

"I'm sorry sir, Ms. McKessie had just left" The lady said looking at Chad.

"Can you please tell me where she is living?" Chad asked almost begging.

"I'm sorry sir, I can not give out that information. Company policy sir." The lady said as she looked down at her work again.

"Can you tell me when she works again and what time?" Chad asked desperately.

"She'll be back tomorrow sir, at 9 o'clock sir after she takes her daughter to school" The lady said looking at Chad, who nodded.

"Thank you" He said as she nodded back as he went back to his room. So he would wait until tomorrow to get his questions answered.

While Chad had got temporarily 'held up' by the bell boy cart, Taylor and Mika had walked outside with all there things. Taylor lead Mika over to her car which ran fine just it was a bit older and didn't heat up very good. When they got home Taylor made dinner and then went sent Mika to bed. She had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow.


	4. Story and Plan Time

**I'm back, and with another lovely chapter of Family Matters. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Shout outs to Chaylorlovr58, baby2ludaris, Chaylor4Lyfe, HP4EverLuver, chaylorfan, Staraquarius94, HSMGossipGirlQueen, melako17, opi-7. I really hope you all enjoy my next chapter. And watch HSM2 Pop-Up Edition TONIGHT at 8 on Disney Channel!! Anyways Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

Taylor walked into the hotel the next morning after dropping Mika off at school.

"Good morning Sophie" Taylor said smiling as she walked around the counter and clocked in and set her stuff down.

"Good morning Taylor, yesterday Mr. Danforth asked for you" Sophie said typing some things in her computer.

"Really and what did you tell him?" Taylor asked as she walked to the front desk and sat down.

"I told him what time you'd be in tomorrow" Sophie said looking at Taylor she was standing up. "Should I not have?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have told him…we have….a bad history well it ended badly and I really don't want him in my life anymore" Taylor said looking at Sophie.

"I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry" Sophie said apologizing.

"No it's not your fault you didn't know" Taylor said looking at her smiling.

"What happened?" Sophie asked as she sat down too and looked at Taylor.

"It's a long story" Taylor said softly.

"We got time" Sophie said looking at her watch.

"Okay I guess" Taylor said looking around the lobby. She didn't notice Chad walking toward the front desk because he had spotted her.

"Well me and Chad were high school sweethearts" Taylor started as Chad stopped when he heard her say his name he hid behind a pillar earning strange looks from people.

"Hey" Chad said nodding his head slightly as he tried to listen in still to what the girls were saying.

"Anyways we were dating for like a year and he wanted to have sex…but I wasn't ready for it…and then when I was we were just about to graduate. Well when we graduated, he got a full ride to a scholarship in the next state over. And I was really happy for him….but when I found out I skipped a period I took a test and found out I was pregnant" Taylor said softly taking a deep breath, Chad listened to the story silently.

"So I was really happy and I went over to his house to tell him that I was pregnant….I only lived a couple streets down. But when I got to his house, I saw his jeep pulling out of the drive way and down the street in the opposite way" Taylor said starting to cry.

"So I never told him and I didn't have the heart to kill an innocent thing….and I told Mrs. Danforth but asked her not to tell Chad because I wanted to…but I never saw him again. I never really forgave him because he never said goodbye" Taylor said crying.

Chad felt a pain in his chest because of not saying goodbye to Taylor. He walked around the tower as he walked over toward Taylor.

"Taylor, can I talk to you…privately" Chad asked as he looked at Taylor. Taylor wiped her eyes and looked up at Chad.

"No you may not Chad Danforth I'm busy" Taylor said looking at her computer pretending to type. Chad wasn't buying it at all.

"Come on Tay. Please I need to talk to you….and it's really really important" Chad said his eyes looking begging. Taylor looked up at him and locked eyes with those adorable brown eyes she onced loved. Sophie nudged her.

"Go Taylor, I got the front desk" Sophie said nudging Taylor again. Taylor looked at Chad as she stood up. "Fine you got 10 minutes" She said grabbing his arm and lead him into a back room.

"What do you want Chad?" Taylor asked him once they were both in the back room all by themselves.

"Why didn't you tell me that I fathered a child? Tay you know I would have helped take care of it" Chad said looking at Taylor.

"Because you left me, without a goodbye, you don't deserve to know anything about what the hell goes on in mine or my daughters life Chad Danforth" Taylor snapped angrily.

"You mean _our_ daughters life" Chad said looking at Taylor up and down slightly.

"No I don't, I mean _MY_ daughter, her father died when he left without so much as a fucking goodbye" Taylor said shoving Chad slightly as she walked out of the back room and slammed the door behind her. Chad groaned as he looked at the door. He had to find a way for Taylor to forgive him and let him get to know his daughter. He stood there for a moment thinking before it finally clicked inside his brain. He knew _exactly_ what he had to do now. Time to put his plan into action….


	5. On Time

**Another update this time for Family Matters, I know I am totally not on schedule but you all have to deal with it anyways. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and everything. It might not make complete and total sense but just stay with me here. Anyways here it is the next chapter for Family Matters. You know the drill, Read, Review and Enjoy.**

Taylor looked back at the door she just walked out of. She was so anger at Chad that she went outside to go for a little walk. Little did she know Chad was following her at a place where she wouldn't have felt like she was being followed. The park was Taylor and Mika's favorite place to go when they just wanted to have fun and forget about everything else. Chad sighed he had knew he messed up but he wanted to try and make it all right. Once Taylor was seated on a bench Chad walked forward.

"Taylor I know I screwed up, but please let me explain" Chad said sitting down next to Taylor. He wanted to get on his hands and knees and grovel for forgiveness. He would if he needed to, he just wanted her to understand and let her forgive him. He wanted so much to hold her and kiss her, he wanted to be apart of his daughters life. But the only way to get to his daughters trust is first to gain Taylor's back.

"Chad I don't need you're excuses" Taylor said.

"Taylor please, just met me for dinner, please?" Chad asked his voice begging for her to say yes.

"Fine, dinner…pick me up at 6 at this address" Taylor said writing down her address on Chad's hand. "If you are late you can kiss ever formally meeting your daughter" Taylor said.

"I will be on time, and dress nicely." Chad said giving her the smile that made her fall in love with him the first time.

"Okay" Taylor said as Chad kissed her cheek. He then hurried off to get ready for his date with the only true love in his life. Taylor sighed and went back to work, she also went home and got ready for her date with Chad.

"Mommy you look pretty, where are you going?" Mika asked looking at Taylor who was getting ready in the bathroom. Taylor did look amazing, she had on a long white dress that fit her body perfectly.

"Awe thank you baby, I'm just going out to dinner with an old friend that is" Taylor said bending down and giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Mika smiled as the doorbell to there apartment rang.

"I'll get it" Mika said hurrying off toward the front door as Taylor looked at her watch on her wrist. It was exactly 6 o'clock, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her hair as she headed out toward the front door.

"Mika sweetie, Mrs. Granger is gonna baby sit you while mommy's out okay?" Taylor said bending down to her daughter.

"Okay mommy" Mika said, Taylor opened the door to see Chad standing there looking as handsome as ever. She smiled as she took Mika's hand.

"Sweetie this is Mr. Chad Danforth, mommy's friend she's going out with." Taylor said

"Hello" Mika said shyly as she looked down.

"Hello, Taylor are you ready?" Chad asked.

"Yup, just got to drop off Mika at Mrs. Granger's appartment " Taylor said as she took Mika to Mrs. Granger and then left the buliding with Chad.


	6. Paparazzi and Dinner

**OMG this story is in major need of updating, so sorry for updating for so long. Anyways read, review and enjoy.**

Chad had been the perfect gentleman on the way to the restaurant. But Chad being the famous guy he was there were camera's everywhere and they started to bombard them with questions. Chad ignored them as he led Taylor to his car with some of his body guards there to keep the press back. He let Taylor get in as he closed her door and went over to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat and his body guards got in the back of the SUV. Chad took off as he looked at Taylor.

"I'm sorry about all the press Taylor, don't talk to them because they'll take whatever you say and turn it against you" Chad said as she looked at him as he drove. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I know Chad, I'm not stupid" Taylor said softly.

"I never said you were" Chad said as he looked around as he groaned more press at the restaurant. He pulled up and got out along with the security guards, he went over to Taylor's side and opened the door for her while the press tried to ask questions and Taylor was starting to get pushed by the press. Chad grabbed Taylor to keep her from falling as he led her inside with the body guards surrounding them.

When they got inside Chad got them a table in the back away from the media and the body guards sat at a table nearby just to make sure there wasn't going to be any problems. Taylor looked at Chad as he looked at the menu.

"Chad, why do you want to be in my life again after you left without saying goodbye or telling me when you were leaving?" Taylor asked softly. Chad looked up at Taylor as if she was from a different planet.

"I want to be in Mika's life Taylor" Chad said looking at her. "And I want to help you out and raise her, I want to be a family" Chad said.

"Chad, I don't think you deserved to be in her life yet. I just don't know, how do I know you're not going to leave again?" Taylor said softly, Chad didn't speak for a moment thinking about how to answer the question.

"Just what I thought, besides how do I know you're not engaged or something. I mean all the girls are after you, and there are rumors you're dating a model" Taylor said. "And I'm not a model, I'm just a hotel manager, I'm not gorgeous or beautiful like them" Taylor said as she looked at Chad who was just watching her.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go" Taylor said standing up, it wasn't until then Chad grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I think you're gorgeous and don't trust what you read in the magazines, I am not dating a model, I'm not dating anyone. Because truth be told, I haven't forgiven myself for walking out on you. And I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I'm head over heels in love with you Taylor Annabelle McKessie" Chad said as Taylor sat down and almost started to cry.



"No Taylor baby, don't cry" Chad said reaching out and kissed her hand as she looked at Chad and nodded.

"I'm sorry" Taylor said whipping her eyes as she smiled at Chad. During the dinner they talked and caught up with each other. Chad paid for their meal and insisted that he could buy Taylor a brand new cell phone for Taylor, and he insisted he helped with Mika and paying for things like her rent and what not. Taylor tried to tell him no but he wouldn't have it.

Chad and Taylor left the restaurant and again was bombarded with press and Chad and Taylor were having a hard time getting to his car. The body guards jumped in when paparazzi had gotten a bit too close to Taylor and made her fall over and then pictures went off everywhere. The body guards got to work and pushed the paparazzi back as Chad picked up Taylor and took her to his car and set her inside. Chad was angry that the paparazzi had went that far but he got in the other side as the body guards got in and asked Taylor if she was okay.

"I'm fine just some bruises" Taylor assured as Chad sighed in relief.

"We'll get you a cell phone tomorrow, that way we can always be in touch" Chad said looking at her as he started to go back to her place.

"Chad you really don't have to" Taylor said looking at him.

"I know but I want to!" Chad said as he looked at her as he pulled up to her apartments and got out and helped her out and was thankful that the press wasn't there as he walked her up to her apartment. Taylor let him in as she went to go get Mika from the babysitter who was just down the hall. Taylor walked back into the apartment with a sleeping Mika. Chad watched Mika with a soft smile.

"Taylor…may I put her in the bed? Please?" Chad asked with a plea in his voice and eyes. Taylor looked at him for a long moment. She nodded and gently handed him a sleeping Mika.

"Her room is the first one on the right" Taylor said as Chad nodded and went to put Mika in her room. He felt whole holding his little girl in his arms. He smiled at her crazy hair that was in two little ponytails. He gently took her hair out of the ponytails, and then went to put her in her bed. Little Mika snuggled up to Chad a bit. Taylor smiled from the door as Chad put Mika in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"She likes the teddy bear over in the corner she likes to sleep with it" Taylor said as Chad nodded and went and got the bear and gave it to Mika. Mika smiled and snuggled up to it, and Chad and Taylor left the room. Taylor walked Chad to the door as she opened the door for him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Taylor said and Chad nodded and kissed her cheek. Taylor smiled softly as Chad left. She had no idea what was going to be in store for them anymore. Anything could be possible now.


End file.
